Memory Lane
by Terrygurl
Summary: My own drabble dump! My fiance is on a 2 year mission and the help cope with missing him so much I'm writing stories resembling our relationship with my favorite pairing, Sesshoumaru and Kagome! -pulls out my journal- Now, where to begin?
1. The Big Bad Break up pt 1

"Kagome, please I can't do this anymore." Those were the nails in my coffin. After that I left her there, in that deserted parking lot.. Just as the first snows of the season fell. My Kagome.. Too shocked and hurt to even fight back. Kami, what have I done? I.. I didn't want to make this choice but really couldn't continue dragging her along. Every day edged closer to the time where I'd have to make a decision that would.. that would make her hate me. I'm so confused and I can't seem to find my head. How am I, the great Sesshoumaru, supposed to make a decision that appeases everyone? Do I take responsibility for who I am in birth right or do I take responsibility for this woman's heart, of which I've taken into my personal care? I shouldn't have let her in to begin with but.. how could I not? Now the only image ingrained into my mind is the utter heartbreak showing in her beautiful eyes. I.. I would rather hurt her now than before this gets too serious. I have a responsibility to the West. My Lands need a leader and I have no time for traipsing around with some human woman who knows nothing of the youkai world. Even thinking that now sounds wrong. Kami, I cannot face her again..


	2. Picnic With Plato

"C'mon Sesshoumaru, get your hustle on I wanna have a picnic!" Sesshoumaru had come over, as per Kagome's request, and was now watching the petite woman zip around her living room picking up her things, keys, purse, flip flops, etc. He gave her a dry but amused look. "Woman, This Sesshoumaru came prepared. It seems to me that only half of this party can achieve such." He skillfully dodged a flip flop to the face, even with that though, the smile never left the young woman's face. Kagome had always been one for being outside as much as possible in the late spring time. The weather was nice and she had all time in the world to laze about with her boyfriend on this lovely saturday. Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't particularly love being out in the sun, his eyes being sensitive thanks to the half albino genes from his mother (thanks ma, really).Sensing his mood, Kagome quickly dug in her purse and pulled out a pair of mens sunglasses that she kept secret for him and oh so innocently gestured for him to take them. When he reached for them, she got bold and moved close to him slipping the glasses onto his face. All feigned innocence aside, Kagome fixed Sesshoumaru's bangs and was rewarded with a strong arm around her middle, pulling her close. With a grin, Kagome closed the gap and her lips met with his.

"Can we go now you big baby? I want food and fresh air!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, behing the dark glasses and ushered Kagome out of the home and to his car. Once they had made it ot the park, Kagome excitedly jumped from the vehicle, basking in the warmth of the day. Sesshoumaru took a little more time, taking in Kagome's form in approval, a small smile gracing his features. As he was contemplating, Kagome had gotten tired of waiting, impatient with her man's slowness. She crossed to the driver side door and popped it open, tugging on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Move that ass or I'll move it for you!" Faster than She could conceive, Sesshoumaru had gotten out of the car and lifted her off the ground to his eye level, meeting her with a smirk.

"Consider me moved." He put her down, being satisfied with the blush forming on her cheeks and grabbed a bag from the back and closing the door. He turned to find Kagome covering her mouth holding back laughter.

"S..Sesshoumaru, what is in that bag?" Sesshoumaru cast a confused look at the bag then another at the woman.

"This Sesshoumaru has never been on a 'picnic' before and was unsure of what was customed to bring. I brought bread, peanut butter and jam, and fruit juice. Rin's suggestions." Kagome reached for the bag anf giggled a little as the contents. In the bag were exactly what Sesshoumaru had said. No cups, plates, napkins, not even a blanket, just a bag with stuff.

"Geeze Sessh you're too cute, let's go find some place in the grass to park ourselves and feast!" Sesshoumaru was slightly perturbed that he had gotten the 'picnic' wrong but it was a comfort that it didn't affect his Kagome much. He let the little woman lead him by the hand to a nice place to sit in the grass where the sun shone through the trees and the grass was dry. "Usually people sit on blankets but I don't mind the grass!" Kagome went to make herself comfy on the ground but Sesshoumaru intervened, sitting himself down and pulling her into his lap.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes for misunderstanding your 'picnic'. You will sit here." Kagome blushed and grinned getting comfy. Not like she was going to complain about this! She got comfortable in his grasp and started making the little sandwiched as they talked quietly. Finishing the food, Sesshoumaru reached into the bag and pulled out a jug of juice. With a sigh, he unscrewed the cap. "I really didn't think this through." He drank from the jug and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Oh but you look so rugged drinking that Cran-grape juice straight out of the bottle. So very lumbersexual." She tried to keep a straight face, but when Sesshoumaru nudged his glasses down his nose to give her 'the look',Kagome couldn't stop the laughter. Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned the woman to face him completely in his lap.

"And what does 'lumbersexual' even mean?" There was a pause, Kagome gave her best fake thinking face then grinned.

"Dunno, my love. But as Socrates would say, we should try our best to examine that and come up with an appeasing answer. First, let's define sexual!"

End


End file.
